regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Darkness/Transcript
(The following movie is classified PG-13. It contains pervasive language, sci-fi violence, and multiple scenes of bloody violence. Parental Guidance is recommended for those under 13.) *(The movie starts where it left off, Barranco open his eyes and notices he is in the labotory level.) *'King Pig': Are you okay, buddy. *'Barranco': Yeah, all i know is that i tried to stop Mordecai, speaking of that, what happen when i got knocked out? *'King Pig': You were taken here. That's all that happened. *'Ridley': And since before that happened, Mordecai is in the prison level, and when that succeed all the sudden, some sort of dark like goo just appeared. *'Lord Summoner's computer': This is something called Dark Substance. It can be used to cover planets in darkness. *'Barranco': Thats impossible! Computer, did this so called Dark Substance come from our experiment? *'Empire Computer': Negative, this goo is sent to bad guys as a suprise gift. *'Zelok': I check out most of the goo, and this also said it would corrupt any good to bad. *'Plankton': I have a pont what Zelok, but is that machine sure that goo is a gift? *'Barranco': Possibly, hey Summoner, check if the computer is right. *'Lord Summoner': It is right. *(The Empire Lords smiled) *(Subtitle: Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Darkness) *'(Scene shows to the Park) *(Nate enters his Ford F-150 SVT Raptor "home") *'Nicole': (Her legs are seen to be in each cast) Hey Nate, the doc said that i can still move my legs, but it hurts a little. *'Nate': Well, its strange that Mordecai disappeared without a trace, and do you ever miss Zim and Gumball that much? *'Nicole': It's true. *'Nate': I can go get the healing gun at the Park. *(Somewhere in the Park) *'Studder': As you can see Paz, that is why onions were my favorite food. *'Paz': (sarcastically) Yay. By the way, have you seen Nate? I want to ask him something. NYA!! *'Studder': Yeah, he lives in the truck right there. *'Nate': Where is the healing gun? *'Paz': What healing gun!? I just here to ask you and Nicole if you two would like to help me revive Zim and Gumball. *(Nate and Nicole have angry looks) *'Nate': The healing gun that we use when people die. *(Paz is seen wiith a mad face black tape used for eyebrowls) *'Paz': YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT!! *(Later) *'Paz': I got the bodies. *'Nate': (looks up) Oh no. *'Paz': What did you mean oh no!? They are the bodies of Zim and Gumball. *(Paz looks up) *'Paz': Whoops, wrong ones. (Get the corpses of Zim and Gumball) Here the real ones. *(Zim and Gumball are healed) *'Zim': You saved us? *'Gumball': I thought you guys hated us. *'Nate': Why would we? *(Zim and Gumball look confused) *'Zim': We demand an anwser. *'Nate': Why would we hate you? (Looks up to see bricks falling from the sky) No, I'm not doing this again. *(Nate dodges the bricks) *(The bricks hit the ground, and a hole opens up.) *'Gumball': Better question, why would bricks fall out of the filthing sky!? *(A bunch of bricks hit on Paz feet and cotton is splattered out) *'Paz': Aw man, how am i gonna walk good now!? *(Scene switches to Pink and Barranco Jr to reveal that they were invisible with a metal jet pack while flying and dropping brick) *'Pink': So you still can't believe that you have predator vision from the first time you were invisible? *'Barranco Jr': Yeah, i just can't believe that this is what we see when we were invisible. *'Pink': Well never mind that, i just put this device on one of those so called brick that makes the brick as to be Unmissed. *(With Mordecai) *'Dib': Mordecai? I thought you were dead. *'Mordecai': Of course not, why would I be dead? *(Back at the park) *'Zelok': The day, heroes shall fall. *(An Empire Scarab appeared) *'Jul Mdama': Everything is now going as planned Zelok. *(3 Empire Submarine Carriers approached) *(In Nate's Ford Raptor) *'Nate': (sees the ships) Crap. *(Gek approaches with an energy swod) *'Gek': Surrender in the name of the Empire, or else! *(Nate drives away at high speeds) *'Nate': (gets out) Guys, hide your shit! Gek is here. *(The Ford was followed by several Empire Camungs) *'Zelok': Now, time to fire (Press some notifications of Nate's Ford) Nate's vehicle! *(Zelok's Camung, fires a Laser at one of the wheels) *(The shot misses, hits the floor, and hits Nate's leg) *'Nate': OH SHIT! *(Scene switches back to Zelok) *'Zelok': Aw shoot. (Fires another laser) *(This time the laser hits the gas tank, making the Ford stop) *'Nate': You son of a bitch! *(Punches Zelok, some blood come out) *'Zelok': Foolish. youngface! (Chokes Nate by both of his arms) *'Sonic.EXE': (kick the whole Empire fleet away) *(All the sudden, an Empire Lich approached, and zapped the ground, making Sonic.EXE go unconscious) *'Sonic': (Touches Sonic.EXE's forehead) He's knocked out cold. *(Later) *'Nate': Hopefully he'll be ok. *(All the sudden, Argan approached, punching Nate) *'Argan': Prepare for your doom heroes! (Plants a Empire technology bomb and runs off) *(The house explodes and the gang escaped) *'Nicole': Never liked that house anyway. *'Nate': What else is gonna happen? *(Multiple Empire ships approached) *'Rayman': We should've known. *(An Empire Assault Carrier appeared) *'Calvin': We are so dead. *'Nate': No we are not! *(3 Empire ships go along with the carrier) *'Argan': Foolish heroes, your mission to be heroic is over! *'Cartman': F**k you, Empire! *'Argan': (Looks at Cartman) Well forget you, Eric! *(Argan let the big grey rabbids charge after Cartman) *'Argan': And for all, heres the news, Mordecai and his gang are dead, we execute them to their fall in the posioning acid lava! *'Zelok': And this so clled Kupa Keep, we executed them and their boss, and we renamed their fort as Empire Citadel#45 and rebuild it with such of Empire technology, we especially (Holds the Stick of Truth) powerful branch t th at can help us have victory. *'Cartman': Well we don't have to deal with Mordecai's gang now. *'Zelok': Shut up you porkcow! *'Agran: That actually is true. We don't have to deal with them. *'Zelok': Perhaps your right, so now, we can put an end to the rest, n ut first, lets start with this one. (Points at Stan) *(Zelok uses a laser plunger to kill Stan, but kills Kenny instead) *'Stan': Well who didn't see that coming. *(Nate throws mayo at Zelok) *'Zelok': OW! No matter. I'll just kill you! (Points at Nicole) *'Argan': Actually, I will kill Nicole, and you can deal with Nate! *'Zelok': Oh, well I guess it wouldn't be a worst idea after all. *(Nate hits Zelok unconscious with his metal pan, some blood spill out) *'Argan': YOU DARE KNOCK OUT MY FRIEND!? YOU SHALL (Holds a metal plunger) PAY!! (Hits Nate witha metal plunger in the head making him knocked out) *'Zelok': (Wakes up, shakes his head and got up) Good one Argan, now then, lets deal with Nicole! *(Zim and Gumball attack Agran and Zelok) *'Zelok and Argan': FORGET YOU! (Punches Zim and Gumball) *(Zim got knocked out where some of irken blood came out, and so does Gumball when kitty blood came out) *'Zelok': (Looks at Nicole) Your next. (Holds a laser plunger) *(Nate runs over and knocks out Zelok and Argan with his fixed Ford Raptor) *'Zelok and Argan': (Woke up under the Ford, the rest of the gang didn't know) *'Zelok': Are we sill alive? *'Argan': Of course we are, but heres a plan, (Holds a dynamite) this earth explosen would successfully destroy Nate's vehicle (Puts the Dynamite in one of the Ford tubes) once the rest are inside. *'Zelok': Well some people called these explosen like that one dynamites. *'Argan': Whatever, lets engaged active camouflage of invisibility. *(Zelok and Argan got away as they were invisible) *'Nate': Why is there a bomb under my car? (Takes the bomb of and deactivates it) *'Zelok': (Invisible) Dang it, he deactivate the bomb! *'Argan': (Invisible) Unless I can reaccivate it and make it explode already. (Presses the button on the remote) *(The Ford explodes) *'Nate': Huh, well turns out, the Ford that exploded was a sphere. (Gets to his real Ford) *'Zelok': Got any plans? *'Argan': Hmm, I got it, lets capture a hero and test him/her to be the victim with Dark Substance. *'Zelok': We have Mordecai as prisoner. We'll test him. *'Argan': Don't you remember, he's dead. *'Zelok': Oh, well how about one of those heroes we could capture. *(At the Moon's interior) *'Zelok': At least we captured someone else instead. *'B.O.B': Help! *'Argan': SHUT UP!! (Looks at Zelok) So, since we would corrupt that fool, it would be a success. *(All the sudden, B.O.B vanished) *'B.O.B': See ya later suckers! (Went to a vent) *'Zelok': Never mind B.O.B we should capture someone else instead. *(Earth) *'C-3PO': Everyone we got a problem. *'Black': Who cares about it! *(A cellphone rings) *'Nate': (picks it up) What? (pause) Shut up, telemarketer. (hangs up) *'Studder': Nate! I was about to use that phone if they have onions! *(Studder started to get the phone) *'Nate': They don't have onions. *'Studder ': YOUR SO MEAN TO ME! (Cries and throws himself away) *(Nate rolls his eyes) *'Nicole': Anyways Nate, why did you left your home behind? *'Nate': Haven't you met my father? *'Nicole': Well I got choked by him once. *'Nate': I decided to live in a truck because it has more space. *'Nicole': By the way Nate, do you want to have some goodies. (Hold some coffee) *'Sonic': What the hell am I looking at? *'Nicole': (Blushes) Oh you know, coffee. I made it special. (Shows the coffee to reveal marshmallows) Its sure hot, huh? *'Sonic': No. That. (An empire ship approaches) *(The Ship's belly abducted Ellen) *'Nate': Oh no you don't! (Catches Ellen) *'Tails': We need to repair Kupa Keep and get back the Stick of Truth. *'Cartman': For whoever controls the stick controls the universe. *'Tails': Let's just get on with it. *(At EmpireCitadel #45)l *'Gek': (Holds the Stick of Truth) We are lucky tha this powerful branch would help us help our victory evil deeds to won. *'Chef Cochon': Well, I heard that it is powerful, and whatever the name of the powerful branch is, it might be able to be used by us to conquer the Universe. *'Lord Summoner': This stick might be too powerful. *'Professor Chaos': Well, whatever this branch is, we can continue to use it as a secret weapon. *'Zelok': The branch shall be a perfect success of them all. *(At the park) *'Nate': I am too bored right now. *'Stan': I guess they're done building their stupid citadel. Let's destroy it. *'Gumball': Good thinking, Stan, but how will we blow it up? *'Nate': Nuke. *'Zim': What about lasers instead? *'Gumball': Zim's right, we should use death lasers instead. *'Nate' OK. *(Scene switches to an Empire spy bt by recording everything the gang say. Scene swhows to the moon's interior) *'Zelok': So they're going to bomb Empire Citadel#45, well we think not! *'Argan:' I shall give them some communication to Empire Citadel#45 by telling them to be prepar- WHAT!? *(Scene shows the citadel blown up as a blue mushroom cloud) *(Later) *'Zelok': THATS IT!! HERES SOMETHING WHAT WE SHOULD'VE DONE A LONG TIME AGO!! (Presses a coordinates) *(An Empire fleet approached to Earth, glassed everyhing on Earth, making everything on the planet burn) *'Nate': UH-OH!! *(The Hang of Destruction appeared, and it destroyed 3 cities by glassing them) *'Daniel (G1)': Its the end of the world! *'Mr. Krabs': AND WE'RE DOOMED!! *'Zim': No it is NOT! *'Gumball': He's right, we shall not fail neither let Earth fall! *'Nate': This always means war! Let's do this! *'Zim': Hey wait a minute, wheres the ship going!? *(The Hang of Destruction flied away) *'Sonic': Where it always goes. The Moon. *'Squidward': Technically, its going somewhere else to destroy. *(On New New Jersey, the Hang of Destruction approaches) *'Professor Chaos': Now then, glass New New Jersey until it is fully burned. *'Empire Troops': Yes sir! *'Professor Chaos': The lords would soon be proud of us. *'Lord Summoner': The Stick of Truth IS powerful! *'Vrak': Don't you mean The Powerful Branch is so amazing!? *'Lord Summoner': Same thing. *'Professor Chaos': Once we find a way to use The Powerful Branch/Stick of Truth, nothing can stop us now. *'Argan': I think I have. (Shows them the Allspark) *'Zelok': Hey, isn't that the Device that turns people into robots!? *'Argan': Yes, and with the Allspark, we can successfully Cyberfied The Stick and with it being Cyberfied, it would be more powerful. *(Zelok places The Stick of Truth, and after that, the Allspark turned The Stick of Truth being Cyberformed) *'Zelok': SUCCESS!! Now then, once Earth is glassed, we can rebirth its surface by replacing the arroundings with Empire Citadels, Empire Stations, and Empire Population. *'Argan': I will tell the rest to go to the Earth. *(Later) *(Several Empire ships approached, scene shows to the gang, as they have found a new planet) *'Zim': What on irk is this planet!? *'Gumball': I'll go research. (Uses one of the I.E super computers) *'Nate': What's it called? *'Gumball': Blotopia, a planet that is full of great water, so much food, peaceful weather, and very great living. *'Nate': And an invincible shield. *'Zim': No shiel, but at least that Gang of Mordecai sacrafised themselves which are dead and Mordecai was dead too since they sacarafised themselves to let the Massive be free. *'B.O.B': And its great to be rescued. *'Coverton': Don't try to feel over excited B.O.B. *(Scene shows to a Empire Sumarine Carrier) *(Scene switches back to the Massive) *'Irken troop 1': We're approaching the planet, data shows that its atmosphere is right. *'Irken troop 2': And its temperature is also normal anyway. *(All the sudden, the coputer screen shows an Empire Carrier approaching the Massive) *(Scene switches to the Carrier's control deck) *'Barranco': So they used the Massive that was rescued!? Jul, prepare to aboard the Massive, we will send in some troops for you from the Markage, which was the name of the Empire Submarine Carrier we are in. *'Jul': As your wish my lord. (Heads to the hanger level) *'Zelok': So Jul, ready to fight those Heroes? *'Jul': Of course I am, after all, the rest of th Empire are already regrowing earth as a Empire homeworld, and one we stop the Heroes from approaching a planet. *'Lord Summoner': Shit! There's a shield! *'Grevious': Unless, if we take the shield down, the planet wouldn't have to be discovered after all. *(The Empire members got to the dropships and aboard the massive) *'Jul': Now let's shut down the Massive's defense systems. Which they called it the weapons systems. *'Lord Summoner': This security system is so complicated! *(Jul brokes the consol by stomping on it with one of his legs and the door that leads to the weapon systems level opens) *'Gek': Allow me. (Presses the coordinates) *'Zim's Computer': Weapon Systems is offline. *(Back in the Massive's Control Deck) *'Sonic': Oh crap, someone disabled the security system. *'Zim': Technically, it's the weapons system. *'Daniel (G1)': I'll deal with the Empire boarding cables from the Markage, while one of you can bring the weapons systems back online. *'Sonic': Who's gonna do that? *'Daniel (G1)': Guess that would be you, Sonic. *'Sonic': Again, why me? *'Daniel (G1)': You'll be our first hope, just please for to avenge Mordecai's death? *'Zim': None of us here are avenging Mordecai. *'Sonic': Alright, I'll do it!! *(Outside f the ships, Danieel G1 appeared in his Exo-Suit) *'Daniel (G1)': Well, better find those Empire boarding cables from the Markage, but where can I find one? There's one. *(Subtitle: One confusing mechanical procedure later...) *'Daniel (G1)': Heres some! (Turned his dxo-Suit hands into blaster turrets and shooted out laser beams, destroying the boarding cables) I did it! *(A Empire Phantom flied pass by Daniel G1) *'Daniel (G1)': What the heck!? *(Scene shows to the Phantom, releasing Chaos) *'Professor Chaos': (Looks at Stan, Cartman, and Kyle) Hello fools! *'Sonic': (talking to Daniel (G1) via walkie talkie) Daniel we have a problem. *'Cartman': If you want to battle us, let's do it like RPG games! *(Subtitle: One RPG battle later) *'Sonic': Well, you guys won. All you you keep Chaos distracted while I bring the weapons system back online. *'Professor Chaos': You guys are fools, afterall, (Whispers) I was once your friend who I am a bad guy. *'Kyle': Butters! We should've known that! *'Professor Chaos': And I brought somethinng with me as well. (Shows Cartman the Cyberformed Stick of Truth) Soon The Powerful Branch shall invade the Universe and most of all, it has Dark Substance power! *(In the ships) *'Zim's Computer': Weapons online. *(Outside, lasers shoot Professor Chaos, changing him back to normal Butters) *'Nate': I always thought that suit looked like you, Butters. *(An Empire Drop pod crashed landed at the Massive's engine deck level) *(Inside, Zelok. Spot and Argan got out of the pod and see the engines running) *'Zelok': There they are, the engines were in the engine deck at the back side of the Massive. *'Spot': Perhaps we shall destroy the engines. *(Zelok, Spot, and Argan tried destroying the engines, but nothing happen) *'Argan': Heres the alternated way to make the engines down. (Holds and activates his laser plunger and slices the engine panel consol, making the engines stop) *(Scene shows to the control deck of the Markage) *'Zelok': (Communication) This is Zelok, Jul and the others did what you said, but one of the heroes named Sonic reactivate the Weapons Systems somehow and the worst of all, they made Chaos changed to the good side. *'Barranco': Such a shame, but hopefully Butters turns back to Chaos, by the way, how's the engines to the massive? *'Zelok': (Communication) We already stopped them, my lord. *(While Zelok was talking, the gang escaped with the Cyberformed Stick of Truth) *'Zelok': (sees the Stick of Truth is gone) Oh, now they get to feel the pain of a full forced beatdown! Bring in EVERY KNOWN TYPE OF EMPIRE SOLDIER! *(With the gang) *'Zim': I have an idea, maybe me and Gumball can used it forever. *'Gumball': That is awesome! *'Cartman': It's ours. No you can't. *'Zim': Ok, geez. *'Kyle': GUYS! LOOK OUTSIDE! *(A bunch of Empire troops approached, most of them were Field Generals and some of them were commanders) *'Zelok': Now troops, stop the Heroes, Now! *'Stan': Every known type of Empire is coming for us! *'Argan': Now handover the Stick, and we will let you live as slaves! *(They give them a fake stick, and they didn't notice) *'Sonic': Thank you for choosing us. (Speeds away, as does the rest) *'Argan': Thanks for surrendering the Branch. *'Zelok': Turns out, that Branch Sonic gave us was a imposterial branch. *'Argan': (Realized that the Stick was fake) Then we need to fool them back somehow. We should make a transmission to the Heroes and fool them that the Stick Sonic gave us was real and they would think they're color blind. *'Zelok': That won't work. They know they're not color blind and they know that it's the fake stick. Let's just attack them like normal. *'Argan': Your right Zelok, perhaps while before attacking like normal, we can cyberform the Heart of the Park by replacing the Cyberformed Powerful Branch. *'Zelok': After all, the Allspark is still with us. *(At the Markage) *'Barranco': Are you guys sure that the Heart would be a replacement to the Branch once the Heart of The Park is Cyberformed? *'Zelok': If our minds were correct, we should give it a try. (Places the Allspark infront of the Heart of The Park) *(Later) *'Argan': It works my lord. *(With the gang) *'Zim': At least we got this Branch back. *'Nate': Why are you calling it branch when it's a Stick? *'Gumball': Well, sometikes we even like to, since it reminded us of a branch at all. *(Nate's phone rings) *'Nate': Troy, I can't do a damn race now, I'm on a mission. (hangs up) *'Paz': I think you forgot to also metion to this Troy guy that you are moving to another planet. *'Nate': He texted me that he's on the planet, but far away. *'Studder': Far away!? Thats like half a lightyear. *'Nate': He's on another island. Back on topic. *'Sonic': Right. Wait a minute, why aren't we moving!? (Tries to activate the engines by presses the consol button that access the engines on the computer image of the engine deck level) *'Zim's Computer': Engines unavailable to be reactivated. *'Stan': Oh shit. *'Sonic': Worst than that tl theres an intruder, mheading straight to the Massive's power core. *(Scene switches to the Core level, Argan approached) *'Argan': Now to destroy the power core that brings power to the Massive, and I shall do what I must, FOR THE EMPIRE! (Holds a gravity hammer and use it to smashed the power core) *(Scene shows to the outside of the Massive that now have loose all of its power) *(Scene switches to the control deck level of the Markage) *'Argan': (Communication) My lord, I havesuccessfully broke the Massive's power core. So the Markage is clear to send in reinforcement Empire boarding cables to the Massive. *'Barranco': Good job Argan, you have done very well. *(Later) *(Scene shows to the Massive where it lost power) *'Zim's Computer': Power offline. Process to Emergency Power Disabled. Weapon systems disabled. Engines still deactivated. *'Zim': Ugh! This is stupid! *'Gumball': I know that! *'Skoodge': Without a power core, the Massive is useless without power. *'Sonic': I have one right here. (Puts a power supply in the engine, and they take off) *'Zim': What else should we do when we get to somewhere else? *(Scene switches to the Markage) *'Zelok':;They espaced! *'Barranco': Who escaped!? *'Argan': You really should know by now. Category:Transcripts